


sincere, unscripted

by serendipitee



Category: GOT7
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Mild Language, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitee/pseuds/serendipitee
Summary: Maybe Yugyeom just has the comfiest shit.A drabble feat. Bambam and Yugyeom and the jungle and cuddling and Moomin





	sincere, unscripted

**Author's Note:**

> 1) i love clothes sharing fic  
> 2) that's not exactly what this is but that's how it started  
> 3) this is [versepepi's](https://twitter.com/versepepi) fault
> 
> also i love yugbam and i want to write 1000 things about them  
> title from [thank you by kehlani](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xFNVazX97wo)

“Looks like someone missed me.”

Bambam clutches the Moomin plush to his chest defensively. “What?” 

Yugyeom tries really, really hard not to smile, but it’s difficult when his best friend is currently clad in sweatpants that are slightly too big for him, a t-shirt a little too wide in the shoulders for him, and two different flannels — a red and black one tied around his waist and a yellow and black one on, long enough in the arms that Bambam’s spindly delicate fingers are wrapped up like kitten’s paws. 

He’s fucking exhausted, weary to the bone, but Bambam is there wearing round glasses, no makeup, and doing the pout he always does when he gets called out for something. “What makes you say that?”

“Hmm,” Yugyeom muses, peeling himself out of his coat, “maybe how when I got in here you were lying in my bed, holding my favorite plushie and wearing half of my closet.”

Bambam scoffs. “Maybe you just have the comfiest shit.”

Yugyeom abandons his bags, jacket, slippers, earbuds and phone in a massive pile at the bottom of the bed, crawling across the mussed top sheet to slump next to Bambam face-down. “Maybe.”

“Maybe,” Bambam mutters back nonsensically. Yugyeom can feel his spidery hand creeping lightly over the hair at the back of his head, down the decline to the nape of his neck where he cups it, rubs his thumb slow into one side and its four brothers against the other. It’s one of the ways they all talk to each other — a hand to the back of the neck — and it feels like Bambam is saying it: _yes, I missed you, I love you, you giant dork, don’t make me say it out loud and sound like a pussy._

After the exhaustion of the flight home, and the flight before, and the show, and being so far away from his mom and his hyungs and his friends and his Moomin plush, after being away from basically everyone, in the middle of nowhere; the touch, as commonplace as it is, makes Yugyeom’s eyes burn. 

It’s dumb. He feels dumb, and it only gets worse when a tear slides out of the corner of his eye onto the pillowcase.

Yugyeom wraps his hand around Bambam’s wrist and squeezes. Bam hums in response, stilling his hand and turning it in Yugyeom’s grip. His skin is just as warm as always, and when he speaks again his voice is soft and thoughtful, just an edge of teasing. “Maybe I did miss you, a little.”

“Only a little?” Yugyeom manages, but his arm is being lifted for him and Bambam slithers underneath it, pressing his face into the crook of his shoulder, one hand spreading wide over his back and the other tucked between them in a loose curl against Yugyeom’s ribs. 

The overwhelmed feeling in Yugyeom’s stomach settles as they tangle legs, as the sounds of them shifting quieten, as Bambam’s faded familiar cologne finally registers in his nose and his brain. Yugyeom blinks slow, after that, smiling into sleep when Bambam confirms, “only a little.”


End file.
